ME
by lenore4love
Summary: Un humilde drabble acerca de los pensamientos de Yuki ligero YukiKyon


ME

Era otra tarde después de clases en la Brigada SOS, los habituales integrantes estaban pasando el rato como de costumbre: Koizumi y Kyon jugaban algún juego nuevo de mesa mientras que Mikuru ataviada sin su traje de sirvienta servía gentilmente el té al resto del grupo a la vez que la líder, Haruhi, se dedicaba a revisar el número de visitas en la página web mientras maldecía abiertamente por el hecho de que el contador de usuarios no pasara de ceros,

Si, para todos era solo una tarde común en el club después de clases… pero para Yuki Nagato era otro día de observación, de trabajo… de aburrida existencia…

La autonombrada alienígena le dio la vuelta a la página de la novela que estaba leyendo, pensando para sus adentros que tal vez lo único que hacía soportable su rutina (además de los cambios de ánimo de Haruhi) eran los libros, esas cosas llenas de letras y frases que le ayudaban tan solo un poco a entender mejor las famosas emociones humanas, cosa que a la muchacha le parecían completamente complejas ya que ¿Cómo era posible que simples sustantivos como "amor", "amistad" o "tristeza" fueran capaces de lograr tantas reacciones en un organismo? Bueno… eso no debería importarle ya que ella no tenía la orden ni el permiso de averiguar o siquiera intentar entender todo aquello, por lo tanto solo se limitaba a seguir observando, interviniendo solo cuando fuese realmente necesario pero nada más.

O por lo menos eso se supone tenía que hacer y eso había estado haciendo perfectamente hasta la primavera de ese año cuando lo conoció a _él, _ese chico que bien podría pasar desapercibido en medio de una multitud, el que no tenía ninguna habilidad especial o sobrenatural, el chico que tan solo era un estudiante de preparatoria normal pero sobretodo: El que la había tratado como una persona, el primero en preguntarle "¿Estás bien?"

Ese muchacho apodado Kyon había llegado no solo para alborotar a Haruhi Suzumiya sino también a la propia Yuki que ahora mismo veía como todos iban dejando el salón uno a uno; primero la propia Haruhi seguida de Itsuki y luego Mikuru para lo cual Kyon tuvo que salir un momento de la habitación mientras la muchacha se cambiaba. Otra vez estaban solos, Yuki comenzaba el último capítulo del libro que descansaba en su regazo mientras que Kyon se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía su abrigo dispuesto a irse a casa.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó de pronto a la única presente… y la chica sintió de nuevo esa extraña reacción que le invadía cada vez que escuchaba aquella voz dirigirse a ella, sentía como si su piel se erizara pero su expresión se mantenía estoica.

-No- contestó con su típico tono monótono clavando sus ojos en los marrones de Kyon que solo sonrió nervioso

-Ya veo. Pensé que te congelabas usando solo ese suéter, se ve muy ligero- dijo el muchacho caminando hasta la ventana quedando frente a la jovencita, mirando el paisaje y ese cuelo nublado sospechando que tal vez llovería, en el peor de los casos nevaría, después de todo estaban en pleno noviembre.

Mientras tanto Yuki seguía con los ojos fijos en el adolescente y su piel que segundos antes estaba erizada poco a poco iba subiendo de temperatura sin razón aparente, sus músculos se tensaban ante la sola imagen del castaño ensimismado en el paisaje a través de la ventana. Yuki casi podía jurar que su sola respiración y ritmo cardiaco aumentaban de velocidad y sin querer su mano se extendía con toda la intención de entrelazarla con la de Kyon que estaba distraído, una extraña ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

No podía hacer eso, esa no era su misión ni tampoco su objetivo, no tenía ni siquiera la autorización para intimar de esa manera con él porque Kyon era solo de Haruhi Suzumiya sumado a ello el muchacho sentía una irremediable atracción por Mikuru Asahina lo que significaba que Yuki Nagato no tenía lugar dentro de los pensamientos de Kyon, mucho menos en su corazón.

Consciente de esto detuvo su intento de tocar al chico justo cuando este volteo y se encontró con la siempre impasible expresión de la chica.

-Oye Nagato tienes las manos heladas. Le dijo Kyon con toda naturalidad tomando una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas y ella no puedo evitar abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal al percibir la calidez del otro y algo en lo profundo de su pecho retumbar con tal fuerza que casi dolía.

-Toma te presto mis guantes, nos vemos mañana- y dicho esto Kyon e extendió un par de guantas para luego salir del salón.

Yuki se puso los guantes que le quedaban notablemente más grandes pero no le importó… fue entonces que algo nuevo atacó su mente, algo que identificó como _miedo; _miedo a que un día esas extrañas sensaciones producidas por Kyon la obligaran a rebelarse ante su _status quo_, miedo a dejar de ser una observadora y empezar a actuar por voluntad propia… miedo de sentir…

/

**Espero les haya gustado este breve One Shot dedicado a Yuki, idea que surgió tras un maratón de Haruhi Suzumiya y una canción XD además de que siempre he pensado que Yuki es una personaje muy interesante así que decidí dedicarle un fic, bueno… ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
